Freaks and a Vampire
by xTLSxDeathTheKid
Summary: 2 brothers attending the school? they meet our main characters and join the group. what will happen! first story, open for suggestions. rated M just in case


Hello, I made this chapter before, and as I re-read it I made major wording and typing errors, so I'm redoing it, I plan to update at least once a week. Saying right now I don't spell very well and i'm a terrible writer. I'm doing this story to practice my writing for classes. Anyways, please let me know what you people think. And for those who want to choose the pairings I have only decided on Moka x Tsukune, so open for suggestions. This story starts in everyone's second year, so just about everyone's already been introduced.

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, just my 2 OC's

Chapter 1: The First Day at School

A bus was driving for what seemed like hours. Only three people were on board. The first was the bus driver, and then there were two teenage boys. One had red hair and bright blue eyes, the other with brown hair and brown eyes, both wearing the school uniform. They were brothers and were on their way to a new high school, called Yokai academy. They were expelled from their last school a week into the year after an 'incident' with the red head. Neither minded either way, they didn't like that school very much anyways. They were on their way to their new boarding school. They were going to this specific school because unlike in the human world this is a school strictly for monsters. Their parents wanted to give the boys a partly normal life. Their family alone is weird in the monster world. Their mother was a vampire, while their father was a werewolf, this was extremely looked down on in the monster world. Even in this family the redhead was a freak.

The bus finally arrived at a bus stop in front of a forest. The brothers quickly grabbed their belongings and walked off. They stopped in front of them in the distance past the forest was their school. The redhead looked over to his brother,

"let's get this over with" his brother just nodded "yeah"

With that they were off. They reached the school after about a half an hour, arriving they saw a brown haired boy and a pink haired girl both in their uniforms talking in front of the building. Walking over to them the redhead looked over at the pink haired girl.

"Hello Ms. Akashiya" he said calmly.

"He…hello." she replied.

His brother looks at him raising an eyebrow, "you know her Akuma?"

"You do too"he said in a deadpanned voice. "That's lord Shuzen's daughter dumbass..."

"Hmmmm, so it is, but did she dyed her hair?" his brother questioned

She blushed a little pointing at a cross like object on her neck "my father gave me this Rosario to suppress my powers, it changes my apperence slightly."

The now dubbed "Akuma" raised his forearms showing a Rosario tattooed onto both his forearms. "You're not the only one"

His brother smiled "well it was nice to see you again" turning to the brown haired boy, "hey there I'm Hado, and you are?"

"hello, I'm Tsukune" he replied

Tsukune looked over at Akuma, "Nice to meet you"

"Hnn" Akuma grunted

"Hey be nice" Hado lectured his brother

"We'll see" was his response

The all arrived at the school to find out Moka and Akuma had the same classes, while Tsukune and Hado had the same. While they all shared homeroom. Once class started the teacher Ms. Nekonome had the brother introduce themselves to the class.

"Hey everyone I'm Hado, nice to be here, I like reading, training with my brother, and sweet foods" Hado said smiling

"Jeez excited or something?" Akuma said sarcastically to his brother.

"Hey shut up" Hado said getting a tick mark

His brother scoffed "whatever."

Hado continued "I dislike being alone, people who see Akuma as a freak, and perverts"

Akuma raised an eyebrow. "You ARE a pervert moron"

"SHUT UP" Hado yelled gaining a tick mark. "Just do yourself now asshole"

"Fine…I'm Akuma, I like thunderstorms, darkness, blood, training with the weakling next to me, and racing."

"HEY! IM NOT WEAK!" Hado yelled.

"Weaker than me" Akuma deadpanned "anyways, I dislike loud and arrogant people, and spicy foods. My hobbies are meditating and speaking to my inner self, and no I will not explain what I mean by that. I trust no one in this room besides the blood sucker behind me, I'm warning all of you now…fuck with him and I will not hesitate to slaughter all of u in an instant….well besides you" her said in a demonic voice while pointing at Moka.

"M...Me?" she said shocked.

"Do u realize how much shit lord Shuzen would give me for hurting you? I'd rather avoid another fight him anytime soon" he asked

"Oh…ok" she stammered. 'And I thought it was cause you wanted to be friends' she sasdly thought to herself.

The teacher looked a little nervous. "Alright go find some seats"

Hado took a seat in the front while Akuma walked over and sat next to Moka. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No…not at all" she said quitely

After the class settled down the teacher began. "Alright you two my names Ms. Nekonome, so you know nobody can know your true forms. Now let's begin"

After class was interesting to say the least. Hado made some friends during class, while Akuma got fan girls, albight lost them all (not all, but most are now terrified) when Hado let it slip that last time Akuma had fan girls he killed them all. Oh how he hates fan girls…

Hado walked over to him chuckling a bit, "you got popular quick"

"Maybe so, but it won't last long. Akuma replied

"Hmmm, true but still, just try to make frineds…..and don't kill anyone." Hado said.

"Not like ill make friends here anyways" Akuma spat

Tsukune overheard this conversation and walked over "hey, everything ok?"

Hado chuckled nervously while glancing at Akuma who was growling. "Yeah he just doesn't trust anyone, besides me"

Tsukune looked saddened, "well I heard you don't have any friends here, I'll be your friend if you want" all of a sudden they were hit with a strong feeling of death.

"Last human I trusted almost destroyed everything I care for" Akuma shot back

"How..how did u…"

"I've known since we met, unlike the idiots at this school I figured it out instantly" pointing at Hado "he did too"

"Hey calm down!" Hado yelled

Akuma hopped up onto windowsill, "shut up" he said before jumping out then jumped.

To say Tsukune was scared would be an understatement. Slowly turning to Hado "your not gonna kill me are you?" he asked sweating

Hado burst out laughing, "hahaha! No, I don't mind humans, hes just got some issues to sort out."

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief at hearing had noticed that Moka snuck out right after Akuma left. She looked for a while before finding him on the roof of the building. When she got there he was just sitting on the railing with one leg over the side the other with his foot on the railing, his arm resting on that knee.

He smelt her approach, 'guess my alone times over' he thought to himself, although he was surprised Moka found him. Usually Hado was who went looking for him

"do you need something, Ms. Akashiya?" he asked without looking at her.

"are you okay?" she questioned "what was that about?"

"it was nothing, don't worry about it" he replied

"why did you yell at tsukune like that, he did nothing wrong. He just said he wanted to be your friend." She yelled at him.

"I don't need his pity" he spat at her.

She looked saddened by this. "its not pity, both of us want to be your friends"

He was shocked, there was only honesty in her eyes, suddenly he got a strange feeling. 'whats this feeling im getting, it feels…dark' he thought. He looked away, "sorry, go see if hes alright, I'll be around shortly."

"okay, and I do really wanna your friend" she said smiling slightly "see you later" with that she was off.

He was there for another five minutes or so just thinking. He sighed loudly "maybe Hado's right, this is a school for monsters, maybe I could find at least a few friends here, that won't think that I am a freak." He said out loud. He was brought of his musing by a very familiar scream.

"Hado!?" he yelled running to the railing looking around frantically. On the ground, Hado was knocked down in front of Moka and Tsukune with three monsters not in human form. Two were orcs while the one that had hit him was a minotaur laughing, so Akuma did the only logical thing…he jumped

"why wont you fight back!" the minotaur yelled punching Hado again, "transform dammit!"

"Because I don't need to anymore" Hado said with a smirk just as he finished speaking the minotaur was suddently slammed into the ground with incredible force. Dust and dirt flew up blocking it from it settled everyone was shocked to see Akuma standing in front of Hado with glowing yellow eyes.

"I warned you…you hurt my brother…IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed

"haha! He didn't even put up a fight what could you do." It laughed

"He doesn't change and fight cause he hates being in trouble. I on the other hand" he started growing fur all over and it slowly turned black. "don't give a shit!" he screamed as his face grew outwards his nails grew into claws and teeth got sharper, then grew 4 tails.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled "HE'S A WEREWOLF?!"

Hado stood up slowly, his eyes now glowing blood red. "well guess I could join in hehehe" his canines grew longer his nails got sharper and his hair turned silver.

"a werewolf AND a vampire?" someone in the crowd yelled

Hado looked at his brother. "its rare for you to use your wolfen form"

Akuma chuckled darkly, "its been a while, figured it'd be fun"

Hado chuckled, "lets do it"

"Yeah" Akuma said then vanished shocking everyone, instantly reappearing behind the two orcs. When they looked at him everyone noticed his arms shoved straight threw both the orcs chests.

Taking advantage of the distraction Hado rushed forward and punched the minotaur in the face causing the back of his head to explode outwards.

The brothers slowly walked back to tsukune and Moka while turning bak to their human forms.

Akuma helped tsukune up That was amazing"

"Just be careful from now on." He smiled a little which completely shocked Hado, it wasn't a faked or forced smileit was genuine. "sorry bout earlier. And your secrets safe with me" with that he walked off towards the dorms after giving Moka a look which she understood as "I'll give it a try" which made her smile

Hado chuckled, "well that's a first"

Tsukune looked at him confused "um…what is?"

"He has never accepted anyone but me before, at least not ever since the incedent. He used to always be happy kinda how I act but not as hyper I guess. But lately he just kills everything, I don't know the reason but he's giving you a chance."

Tsukune was relieved, he walked away after saying bye and started wondering why he was given a chance

Hado looked over at Moka. "I don't know what you said or did, but thank you. I've been trying to get him to open up for years now. I owe you more than you know." He then went to head to the doorms but was stopped by the headmasters assistant ruby.

Akuma was sitting on his windowsill looking over the forest when there was a knock at the door.

"its open" he called

The headmasters assistant walked in, "the headmaster would like to see you"

He nodded "lead the way"

They arrived to see Hado there waiting for them

"yo" Akuma said

"sup" was Hado's resonse.

They all walked in with Hado and Ruby bowing slightly.

"What do you now old man" said Akuma making everyone sweat drop and the headmaster laugh

"You got guts kid, anyways" he pulled out two envelopes "These are for you" he handed them to the boys.

"Oh and Akuma"

"hnn?"

"Try not to kill anymore students please." The headmaster said calmly

"We'll see, that's up to them" he replied walking out

Akuma got back to the dorms and opened his letter, t was from him father.

"_in a private place, channel your Yokai into this letter"_

It was simple enough so he did as it said, with a puff of smoke before him stood a silver two-tailed wolf

"Hey, im dax." It said with a huge toothy grin

"Akuma" he responded

(A/N)- please let me know what you think, i could use the criticism. thank you!


End file.
